Slendy toy with Jeff
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Jeff hace dibujos en la cara de Slenderman y de alguna forma todo conduce a un lemon. SlenderJeff. Slash obviamente. –Traducción- Feliz cumpleaños a mi amiguis Jeisamoraroq.
1. Cara pintada

Disclaimer: Nope, los Creepypasta no son míos (a saber quién los hizo), el fic tampoco, es propiedad absoluta y total de Gaaragaarameow quien es una maravillosa persona que me permitió traducir su fic.

Summary: Jeff hace dibujos en la cara de Slenderman y de alguna forma todo conduce a un lemon. SlenderJeff. Slash obviamente. –Traducción- Feliz cumpleaños a mi amiguis Jeisamoraroq.

Personajes principales: Jeff the killer, Slenderman.

**Dedicatoria: A Jeisamoraroq! Quien está de cumpleaños y es una genial amiga a quien adoro aunque no conozco personalmente xD te quiero mujer! Ojalá te guste n.n**

**Slendy toy with Jeff.**

Capítulo 1

Slenderman se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá, vivía con Jeff the killer, Masky, el rastrillo, Jason y Sally. Sally justamente estaba pasando por ahí cuando vio a Jeff sosteniendo el marcador cerca del rostro de Slenderman. Ella dejó escapar un suave jadeo. Masky estaba de pie detrás de Sally, ambos detrás de la pared, mirando a escondidas asomados por la esquina, observando cada movimiento de Jeff. El rastrillo también veía ligeramente asomado desde afuera.

Jason estaba haciendo cosas de Jason. Jeff miró a su alrededor para vigilar si alguien lo estaba mirando, pero todos se habían escondido rápidamente y luego volvieron a asomarse para observar como Jeff cometía su crimen.

— ¿J-Jeff v-va a tener pr-problemas? —Preguntó la pequeña Sally zombi mirando a Masky.

Masky en respuesta solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y vio como Jeff dibujaba unos ojos con una boca en la cara blanca como el papel de Slenderman. Entre risas Jeff se alejó escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

Sally caminó pegada a la pared cerca de Slender, agitó la mano frente a su cara para ver si estaba despierto, se dio cuenta que se encontraba sólidamente dormido. Ella temía un poco despertarlo por el miedo de que le echara la culpa. Masky sacudió a Slender para despertarlo, dejando que Sally se escondiera detrás de él.

—S-Slenderman—Slender se sentó frotándose la cara, cuando él retiró su mano se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de negro, frunció la frente, miró a Sally que se escondió tras Masky, quien negó con la cabeza. Slenderman soltó un gruñido y habló en sus mentes.

— ¿Dónde está Jeff? —Masky y Sally apuntaron hacia arriba por las escaleras. Slenderman iba a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el baño para lavarse la cara. A continuación, prosiguió su camino arriba hasta la habitación de Jeff.

Él no se molestó en llamar antes de abrir la puerta, dio un paso adentro para ver a Jeff dormido, por supuesto, con los ojos cubiertos con una venda para que no se secaran.

Slenderman cerró con llave la puerta, metiendo el dedo, listo para castigar a Jeff. Jeff había hecho cosas así antes, pero ahora estaba demasiado harto de ello. Sus largos tentáculos negros serpenteaban desde detrás de él hasta el cuerpo de Jeff.

Jeff sintió hasta el más mínimo movimiento y se incorporó, a punto de arrancar las vendas.

—No lo creo—dijo a través de su mente, los tentáculos estaban alrededor de la muñeca de Jeff impidiendo que sacara la venda.

—Esto no es muy divertido Slendy~ ¿Qué es todo esto~? —Jugueteó Jeff tratando de salir de eso rápidamente, sin saber lo que planeaba Slenderman.

—Vas a ser castigado.

—Ah, pero Slendy. Me has castigado antes, ¿cómo puede ser diferente~? —Slenderman ahora tenía un aura maligna. Jeff se estremeció al sentir algo extraño en el aire.

—Este castigo será muy diferente.

Slenderman subió a la cama quedando sobre Jeff. Jeff podía sentirlo, la cama lentamente hundiéndose y una sombra fría sobre él. Jeff de repente sintió algo deslizarse hasta su sudadera para pasar por debajo de ella y deambular alrededor de su torso.

—Mmm~ ¿Q-qué estás ha-haciendo? —Jeff soltó un pequeño grito al sentir uno de los tentáculos pellizcar su duro pezón.

Jeff se retorció un poco tembloroso por la sensación del hormigueo cálido y frío de los tentáculos corriendo sobre él. Slenderman disfrutaba de la cara que Jeff hacía mientras él lo complacía. El pálido rostro de Jeff estaba ligeramente teñido de rosa y el sudor caía, mientras él tiraba de su mano queriendo liberarla de los tentáculos.

—S-Slendy, detente~—Slender usó sus manos para tomar la sudadera con capucha, tirándola hacia arriba junto con la camiseta.

—Todavía no has sido castigado después de todo—Slenderman lentamente frotó los costados de Jeff hasta que su dedo tocó el borde de los pantalones. Slenderman acarició el bulto en los pantalones de Jeff.

—Ah~ Slendy, ¡N-no toques eso! —Jeff era tímido ya que nunca antes había hecho algo como eso, el placer era insoportable. Se retorció más, pero no pudo evitar sentir como jugaba con sus pezones causándole un poco de dolor, aunque de todos modos sentía placer.

Slenderman quitó los pantalones de Jeff junto con sus boxers. Un tentáculo extra se envolvió alrededor de cada pierna manteniéndolo extendido. Jeff arqueaba la espalda con un gemido ahogado, Slender pasó el dedo índice por la base del miembro palpitante de Jeff hasta la punta del mismo consiguiendo que su dedo se embarrara ligeramente de líquido preseminal.

—Tan emocionado y yo apenas te he tocado—Slenderman envolvió su delgado dedo alrededor del miembro de Jeff causándole jadear. Jeff sintió una especie de presión cerca de su estómago.

—Aahh~—Jeff dio un súbito gemido cuando Slender comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo, pasando el dedo pulgar por la cabeza, mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus testículos, masajeando y apretándolos ligeramente de vez en cuando.

— ¡A-ah! ¡S-Slendy! ¡N-no más, me duele! —Se quejó Jeff con la profunda necesidad de liberación.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar—Jeff dio un pequeño grito al sentir que un tentáculo pequeño y delgado lo envolvía alrededor de la base de su miembro con tal fuerza que no habría forma de eyacular.

Un tentáculo llegó hasta la boca de Jeff, empujando ligeramente sus labios para abrirlos.

—Chupa o te harás daño—. Jeff gimió pero permitió que el tentáculo entrara en su boca, cubriéndolo de saliva, Jeff pasó la lengua por el tentáculo, gimiendo de vez en cuando a su alrededor, provocando vibraciones al tentáculo.

El tentáculo se retiró de la boca de Jeff y fue directo a su entrada, frotando ligeramente.

— ¡Ja! —Jeff se quedó sin aliento y se retorció, pero los tentáculos lo mantenían quieto, el que estaba en su entrada se introdujo más en él— ¡Deja de hacerlo, me duele! —Jeff era, de hecho, virgen en muchos aspectos.

—Relájate—Jeff se mordió el labio con fuerza sintiendo el tentáculo moverse dentro de él causando un dolor punzante, cuando de repente golpeó un manojo de nervios que le hizo gritar.

El tentáculo golpeó de nuevo a Jeff provocando la misma reacción de antes, haciéndolo sentir tan bien, impulsos eléctricos de los pies hasta la cabeza y luego yendo hacia abajo directamente a su miembro, causando que palpitara más, siendo de color rojo brillante y estando más hinchado al no poder ser puesto en libertad. Jeff estaba tan abrumado por el placer que le daba igual cómo sucediera, solo quería acabar.

—Por favor, Slendy~ Lo necesito—se quejó Jeff en un gemido, Jeff se quedó boquiabierto al sentir el tentáculo golpeando muchas veces en su próstata y uniéndose lentamente otro tentáculo—Aahh… Ah… Oh, Dios, por favor~—Slenderman sintió que podría torturar al mocoso otro poco, pero él también estaba muy emocionado con esto, el bulto en sus pantalones era mucho más grande que el de Jeff. Jeff se ponía más erecto cada vez por el placer intenso.

Los tentáculos de pronto salieron de su entrada dejándole una sensación de vacío. Su mano dejó de masturbarlo y acariciar sus testículos para poder desabrochar sus pantalones. Jeff estaba jadeando y sudando como nunca.

Jeff sintió la punta del miembro de treinta centímetros de largo y ocho centímetros de ancho en su entrada. Jeff gritó cuando Slender se introdujo en el oprimido agujero, sumergiéndose en el calor suave como la seda. Slenderman esperó que Jeff se adaptara al nuevo "juguete" en su interior.

Jeff movió sus caderas en un ligero movimiento circular, alentando a Slenderman a moverse. Slenderman comenzó a embestir a Jeff golpeando con fuerza su próstata.

—Oh, Dios, ¡Slendy por favor más! —Slenderman comenzó a embestir más duro y rápido, el líquido pre seminal goteaba del miembro de Jeff tanto que era casi como semen. Slenderman liberó el pene de Jeff y luego de tres embestidas inhumanamente fuertes Jeff se corrió gritando el nombre de Slenderman.

El semen de Jeff salió y cayó sobre él, era espeso y caliente, su entrada se apretó tan fuerte por eso que llevó al límite a Slenderman, que acabó con fuerza en el interior de Jeff llenándolo de esperma caliente.

Jeff yacía jadeando sobre la cama, totalmente agotado. Slenderman se acostó junto a Jeff abrazándolo, sin molestarse en salir de él, quedándose dormido en el desorden.

Mientras tanto, debajo de las escaleras…

La casa en el bosque era pequeña por fuera pero grande por dentro ya que estaba construida hacia abajo. Una chica en un manto negro ocultando su delgado y pequeño cuerpo cubierto hasta las rodillas, con botas de combate y de piel con la palidez de la ceniza blanca se acercó a la puerta principal al sonar el timbre.

— ¿Q-quién podrá ser? —Sally se acercó a la entrada.

— ¡Quien mierda sea que se dé prisa que tengo que tengo putas ganas de mear! —Vino de afuera una voz un poco áspera pero que pertenecía a una mujer.

— ¡Ray! —Sally abrió la puerta para que enseguida una mujer la abrazara como para matarla si fuese posible.

Masky saludó con la mano y el rastrillo vino a lamer su mejilla rápidamente como una especie de saludo.

—Hola a todos, conseguí algo muy bueno para ustedes—Ray retrocedió para poder quitarse la capucha, revelando un rostro pálido con un largo cabello teñido de sangre al que ya no se podía decir rubio, sus ojos de color dorado y su rostro como el de una modelo. Llevaba una maleta en su pequeña mano blanca. Ray parecía una persona normal haciendo que nadie supiese de ella, lo que la hacía perfecta para ellos como proveedora.

Jeff y Slender la habían encontrado realmente abandonada y casi devorada por los lobos, y se la llevaron al sentir que estaba bien. Tiempo después ella comenzó a recorrer la ciudad para obtener todo lo que necesitan o quieren.

— ¡Claro que traje comida! —Gritó Ray riendo, haciendo que los demás sintieran un poco de alegría—. Hey, espera, ¿dónde están Slendy y el niño Jeffery? —Cuestionó, todos menos ella de pronto se sonrojaron. Ella se palmeó la cara (facepalm)— Ni siquiera me lo digan. Voy a ir a guardar la comida.

**-Fin del capítulo 1-**

Ojalá te guste n.n (enserio, me he desvelado por ti T_T y si no te gusta creo que me mataré) encontré bueno el fic, aunque hay ciertas cosas con las que no concuerdo sobre el sexo con ellos y que aclararé cuando yo misma ponga un lemon, eeeeeeeen fin, feliz cumpleaños niña y déjame decirte que me pilló en mal momento tu cumple Uu mira que yo justo andaba ocupada porque como mi novio entraba a estudiar el lunes quería pasar más tiempo con él (yo estudio de día y él de noche .-.) pero además tenía que hacer mi "tesina" (una tesis pequeña que si quieres te la paso porque es sobre torturas en dictaduras latinoamericanas) para el martes o_o, aun así me hice el tiempo para tenerte estos diminutos regalos así que realmente espero que te gustaran u.u nos vemos! Bye! Y que la pases bien!


	2. Sexo en la ducha

Disclaimer: Nope, los Creepypasta no son míos (a saber quién los hizo), el fic tampoco, es propiedad absoluta y total de Gaaragaarameow quien es una maravillosa persona que me permitió traducir su fic.

Summary: Jeff hace dibujos en la cara de Slenderman y de alguna forma todo conduce a un lemon. SlenderJeff. Slash obviamente. –Traducción- Feliz cumpleaños a mi amiguis Jeisamoraroq.

Personajes principales: Jeff the killer, Slenderman.

**Dedicatoria: A Jeisamoraroq! Quien está de cumpleaños y es una genial amiga a quien adoro aunque no conozco personalmente xD te quiero mujer! Ojalá te guste n.n**

Capítulo 2

Ray y Rastrillo estaban casualmente sentados afuera, mientras que la pequeña Sally dormía en el regazo de Ray.

—Si Jeff hace un lio estará jodidamente muerto—Gruñó Ray. Rastrillo se alejó un poco de ella, había hecho un desorden una vez en la casa y, se podría decir, todavía sentía cada golpe que le dio.

Ella puede parecer una humana, pero él sabe que la maldita razón es porque ella tenía adentro un jodido monstruo. Masky le temía ligeramente.

—Slenderman debería estar en casa pronto—dijo Hoody haciendo que casi todo el mundo lo mirara, hace un tiempo que no lo veían.

Un grito agudo se produjo desde el interior de la casa junto con la risa satánica de Jeff. Ray puso una expresión molesta.

—Bueno, ¡Slender necesita darse prisa de una puta vez! ¡Jeff se está volviendo loco! —Ray golpeó con su pie el duro suelo. Rastrillo pensó que si ella golpeaba con más fuerza dejaría un agujero gigante.

Finalmente, los gritos se detuvieron y Jeff abrió la puerta delantera empapado en la sangre de una mujer joven. Ray le entregó Sally a Hoody.

— ¡Jeff, estás cubierto de sangre! —Ray lo empujó para entrar a la casa y miró. La sangre estaba salpicada por todas partes.

—Jeff. Voy. A. Matarte~—Ray sonaba como una loca y sonrió hacia el asesino de manera extraña. Justo cuando iba a tomar el cuchillo Slenderman entró a la casa, haciendo que Jeff se retorciera un poco en su lugar—. Jeff hizo un desastre ¿puedo matarlo ahora? —Preguntó Ray mientras todo el mundo entraba. Masky y Hoddy casi se resbalaron por la sangre, en lo que Rastrillo lamió un poco.

—Me ocuparé de Jeff—. Slenderman agarró a Jeff por la parte posterior de su capucha levantándolo del suelo. Ray sonrió, complacida de que Jeff resultara castigado. Slenderman arrastró a Jeff por las escaleras.

— ¡Déjame ir! ¡Váyanse a la mierda, Ray y todos ustedes! ¡Te odio más que la mierda, hijo de puta! —Slenderman metió a Jeff en el baño.

Jeff se ruborizó, pero no podía notarse por la sangre que lo cubre.

—Me imaginé que habías aprendido la lección, me equivoqué—Jeff resopló.

—Lo que pasó en la cama no iba a detenerme, maricón—. Slenderman habría dado una sonrisa oscura, pero en lugar de eso abrió la ducha y comenzó a quitarse la ropa—espera, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Jeff fue a la puerta, solo para darse cuenta de que no había ni puto modo de abrirla, estaba cerrada desde el exterior.

—Tomarás una ducha, tú sabes, asearte.

Uno de los tentáculos fácilmente quitaba la ropa de Jeff. Jeff lo miró.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Slenderman forzaba a Jeff a entrar a la ducha, la sangre había empapado su ropa y su piel. El agua caliente salpicaba contra ellos, Jeff se sintió bastante extraño por tomar una ducha con Slenderman.

Slender de repente puso champú en el cabello de Jeff, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás para que el jabón no llegara a sus ojos. A Jeff por alguna razón, le gustaba la sensación de que alguien le lavara el pelo.

Después de que lavara su cabello, Jeff suspiró y se volteó.

—Slendy~—Se quejó. Slender levantó una ceja que los ojos no pueden ver. Jeff sonrió y puso las manos sobre los hombros esbeltos de Slender y le besó en la mejilla. Poco a poco pasó las manos por el pecho delgado. Slender tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, Jeff había tomado su pene, frotándolo mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la cabeza, ligeramente por la punta, pasando la uña suavemente por el orificio.

Slender inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con un sonrojo en su rostro. Jeff se puso de rodillas y pasó la lengua burlonamente por la parte superior del miembro de Slender, mientras frotaba la base. Slender estaba duro. Jeff lo tenía en la boca y lo chupaba suavemente. A Slender no le gustaba que se burlaran de él y metió un tentáculo en Jeff, rozando su próstata.

Los ojos de Jeff se ensancharon y él gimió alrededor del miembro de Slenderman, causando vibraciones casi suficientes como para llevarlo al límite. Jeff chupó más fuerte moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, gimiendo cada vez que Slender golpeara su próstata, causando que el mismo Jeff también se pusiera duro.

Slender se detuvo de repente y retiró el tentáculo de Jeff, a la vez quitándolo de su miembro. Jeff le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

Slender lo empujó contra la pared de la ducha, y metió directamente su miembro de Jeff.

—Oh Dios, ¡Slendy~! —Gritó Jeff echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras envolvía las piernas alrededor de la cintura esbelta, tomándolo del hombro con su mano.

Slender lo embestía rápido y duro, causando que Jeff gritara varias veces con fuerza.

— ¡Más fuerte!... Oh, sí, ¡Así!

—Parece que te gusta mucho—dijo Slender sonriendo, Jeff dio un grito repentino cuando Slender hizo su miembro tres centímetros más grande.

—Ohh~ Se siente tan bien~ ¡Ah~! —Slender aumentó la velocidad con que lo penetraba, haciendo que Jeff llegase a sus límites. El semen de Jeff aterrizó en todo su fino pecho. Slender se corrió muy dentro de Jeff.

Jeff jadeaba ligeramente, agotado por el sexo crudo y áspero.

—Pensé que se suponía que yo acabaría limpio, no más sucio—se quejó Jeff—Oh, bueno, limpia.

Slender bajó a Jeff, Jeff estaba de pie temblorosamente. Slender tomó un trapo y empezó a limpiarlo. Jeff mientras tanto lamía su propio semen del pecho esbelto. Slender forzó a Jeff a bajar, quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras él agarraba la ducha de mano.

Luego abrió esa ducha y la acercó, haciendo que Jeff emitiera un gemido por el agua caliente entrando en él.

— ¡Oh~! No, ahí no—. Se quejó Jeff.

—Debes estar completamente limpio—. Dijo Slender empujando la ducha de mano más cerca de él.

La alejó una vez que Jeff estuvo lleno, además de que veían el agua y el semen caer por el desagüe. Slender cerró la llave.

Mientras tanto, debajo de las escaleras…

—Maldita sea, lo hicieron de nuevo. Lo hicieron—. Gruñó Ray, Rastrillo asintió con la cabeza, unos minutos más tarde ambos bajaron.

Ray miró con la ceja enarcada a Slender.

—Si vas a tener una relación, Slendy, necesitas una boca—. Slender no entendía, sabía que no podía hablar, simplemente fue capaz de poner las palabras en la mente de los demás. Ray tomó un cuchillo—. Esto no te lastimará mucho, Slendy. Pero no te mataría besar a Jeff—ella sonrió y le cortó a Slendy una boca.

-Fin del capítulo 2-

¿Qué saben de tener sueño? e_e me voy a dormir…

Una vez más, este fic lo traduje por el cumple de Jeisamoraroq. Besos, hermana!

PD: Este fic lleva exactamente 4 capítulos subidos, uno de los cuales es de navidad.


	3. El plan

Disclaimer: Nope, los Creepypasta no son míos (a saber quién los hizo), el fic tampoco, es propiedad absoluta y total de Gaaragaarameow quien es una maravillosa persona que me permitió traducir su fic.

Summary: Jeff hace dibujos en la cara de Slenderman y de alguna forma todo conduce a un lemon. SlenderJeff. Slash obviamente. –Traducción- Feliz cumpleaños a mi amiguis Jeisamoraroq.

Personajes principales: Jeff the killer, Slenderman.

Dedicatoria: A Jeisamoraroq! Quien está de cumpleaños y es una genial amiga a quien adoro aunque no conozco personalmente xD te quiero mujer! Ojalá te guste n.n

Capítulo 3

Jeff estaba un poco malhumorado porque Slenderman no estaba siendo lo suficientemente rudo con él en las relaciones sexuales. Así que tenía un plan malvado, solo esperaba salir vivo de él

Jeff solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

—Masky, chico, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —Jeff soltó una sonrisa siniestra. Masky solo se encogió de hombros.

—Claro.

-Con Ray y Slendy-

Ray soltó un suspiro.

—No puedo creer que realmente me mandaras por esto—ella se sonrojó mientras le daba una bolsa con un objeto en la misma a Slender.

—Ray, lo siento, fue demasiado-

—No, no, está bien. Simplemente ve a jugar con tu chico—Ray cortó a Slenderman.

—Gracias—Slenderman comenzó a alejarse por las escaleras, camino a su habitación. Se detuvo frente a la de Jeff.

—Masky~ ¡Fóllame más fuerte! —Slenderman escuchó a Jeff gemir con fuerza.

—Bien—sonaba como si Masky y Jeff estuvieran teniendo sexo en la cama, ya que esta golpeaba contra la pared. Slenderman estaba locamente furioso, pero mantuvo la calma.

Slenderman se fue a su habitación y empezó a planear cómo recuperar a Jeff.

-Con Jeff y Masky-

Jeff rio con la sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

— ¿Crees que se lo creyó? —Preguntó Masky bajándose de la cama.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Jeff sonrió más—. Me encanta jugar a fingir~—Jeff y Masky bajaron las escaleras, recibiendo una mirada de Ray.

—Jeff, ¿tomaste la muñeca de Sally? —Jeff se encogió de hombros ante Ray. Sally estaba en el suelo llorando a lágrima viva—. ¡Jeff! —Jeff soltó un chillido y se escondió detrás de Masky. ¡Era como si los ojos de Ray brillaran demoniacamente!

— ¡Está en su habitación bajo la almohada! ¡No me hagas daño! —Ray y Sally subieron las escaleras y realmente encontraron la muñeca— ¡Voy a salir a dar una vuelta! ¡Nos vemos! —Jeff salió de la casa y se estremeció por el frío—maldita sea, me congelo.

Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando sintió que lo seguían. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Se encogió de hombros al no ver nada, y Slendy se pronto apareció.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Me asustaste! —Jeff se rió—. Hmpf—Slender besó a Jeff ligeramente. Jeff se ruborizó sintiendo la resbalosa lengua de Slender dentro de su boca. Iba a tener que agradecerle a Ray después por el corte que le hizo por boca.

Jeff envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Slender, claro que estaba de pie en lo alto de una roca para poder estar a su altura. Jeff se quedó sin aliento al sentir un tentáculo escabullirse por sus pantalones y envolviendo su miembro, haciéndole gemir.

—Slendy~—Jeff se apartó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Slender.

Jeff gritó al sentir de repente, sintiendo algo pequeño meterse en su interior. Sabía que no se trataba de un tentáculo ni un dedo.

—Mí malvado—Slender sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Jeff.

Slender se separó un poco.

—F-fuck—Jeff se retorcía. Slender no dio ni una sola advertencia cuando giró el vibrador, metiéndolo más. Jeff gritó.

Slenderman comenzó a despojar a Jeff de sus ropas. Un tentáculo frotaba y retorcía los pezones.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Jeff estaba duro, y él deseaba ser follado ahora mismo. Slender penetró a Jeff con un tentáculo, empujando más adentro el vibrador, aún más cerca de la próstata de Jeff.

— ¡Por favor, fóllame! —Jeff gimió.

—Aun no, estás en problemas—Slender sacó un cuchillo. Los ojos de Jeff brillaban con necesidad.

Slender acercó a Jeff la hoja, arrastrando el cuchillo por el vientre de Jeff, haciendo un corte profundo.

—Oh~—Jeff se habría corrido de no ser por el tentáculo que se envolvía con fuerza alrededor de su polla.

La sensación era abrumadora, jadeaba y gemía constantemente. Jeff se enterró las uñas. Slender le desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó junto a sus boxers.

—Estás bromeando… Ah~ ¡Vas a hacer que me seque!

—Por supuesto—Slender empujó su polla dentro de Jeff. Jeff se mordió el labio y los ojos por poco se le desorbitaban, aún tenía el vibrador y el tentáculo dentro de él. Slender comenzó a embestir con fuerza y velocidad a Jeff, luego de un rato este comenzó a sangrar, la sangre actuando como lubricante.

—Es muy bueno~ mmm… ¡Por favor déjame correrme! —Jeff estaba tan cerca de eso que su miembro palpitaba con la necesidad de la liberación.

—Hm… Voy a pensar en ello.

-2 Horas después-

Jeff estaba limpiando su propio semen de él, gruñendo porque Slender le hizo esperar tanto tiempo para acabar. Ambos se estaban vistiendo. Comenzaron a caminar a la casa con Jeff echando humo, Slender se sentía muy bien.

—Te odio.

—No, no.

—Cállate—Jeff tropezó con algo y cayó de cara contra el árbol— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —Jeff miró qué lo hizo tropezarse.

Slender se fijó, durmiendo entre un montón de hojas rizadas había una chica que parecía ser similar a Jeff. Estaba empapada en sangre. Enganchada a sus pantalones había una jarra llena de ojos.

—Y la gente dice que soy raro—Jeff la movió, pero ella no se despertó.

—Vamos, llevémosla a casa—Slenderman recogió a la chica. Ella estaba fría como el hielo.

—Está fría.

Entraron a la casa y Slenderman puso a la niña en el sofá.

— ¡Qué día~! —Jeff se rió.

**-Fin del capítulo 3-**

Queda uno más xD el próximo es navideño ;) Bien, como sea, hace tanto que no subía algo… El estrés me tenía muy mal .-. (y parece que todavía) ojalá les halla gustado =)


	4. Navidad

Disclaimer: Nope, los Creepypasta no son míos (a saber quién los hizo), el fic tampoco, es propiedad absoluta y total de Gaaragaarameow quien es una maravillosa persona que me permitió traducir su fic.

Summary: Jeff hace dibujos en la cara de Slenderman y de alguna forma todo conduce a un lemon. SlenderJeff. Slash obviamente. –Traducción- Feliz cumpleaños a mi amiguis Jeisamoraroq.

Personajes principales: Jeff the killer, Slenderman.

Dedicatoria: A Jeisamoraroq! Quien está de cumpleaños y es una genial amiga a quien adoro aunque no conozco personalmente xD te quiero mujer! Ojalá te guste n.n

Capítulo 4

Jeff se quedó mirando el árbol de navidad, Ray, Sally y el Rastrillo lo decoraban. Luego Jeff miró a la nueva huésped de la casa, Iz, que todavía estaba acurrucada en el sillón durmiendo, no hablaba mucho, pero sí dormía mucho.

—Comienzo a pensar que lo único que hace es dormir—Sally miró a Iz y sonrió.

—Solamente está cansada Jeff, ayuda con el árbol—Sally colgaba un cráneo en el árbol. Jeff cogió un hueso de la caja torácica, le ató un hilo al mismo y lo colgó en el árbol.

Luego subió las escaleras para ir a ducharse.

Iz despertó y miró a Ray.

— ¿Puedo joderlo ahora? —Ray rió.

—Espera a que esté en la ducha, entonces podrás—Iz puso los ojos. Iz y Ray dejaron a Sally y el Rastrillo en la habitación mientras subían las escaleras.

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Ray y se sentaron en la cama.

—Bueno, este es el equipo—Ray levantó un vestido strapless, con calcetas a la rodilla de color rojo y un sombrero de Santa Claus.

—Lindo, creo que a Jeff le gustará—Iz rió.

—Consigue la ropa y yo dejo el paquete.

Iz fue a la habitación de Jeff y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa, metiéndola en una bolsa. Se llevó la bolsa a la ventana.

—Jeff ni lo notará—abrió la ventana y arrojó la bolsa a la azotea, moviéndola a un lado para que no se viera.

Ray por su parte ya se encontraba en el cuarto de baño de Jeff. Ella tomó la ropa sucia y la nueva, reemplazándolas con el traje de Santa. Rió dejando también un par de bragas ahí. Ray se movió en silencio a la izquierda y tiró la ropa de Jeff a la basura.

Iz sonrió a Ray.

—Ya hice mi parte.

—Creo que debemos cambiarnos entonces.

-30 minutos más tarde-

— ¡Ah! —Jeff bajó corriendo las escaleras con el vestido y las calcetas apretadas, no se molestó en atarse los zapatos ni en ponerse el estúpido sombrero— ¿Quién se llevó mi ropa?

Iz se encogió de hombros, ella llevaba una mini falda roja al igual que un top con alas de color rojo con pompones blancos en los extremos de las mismas y sobre su cabeza un sombrero de Papá Noel con campanas en él.

—Pregúntale a Ray—Sally estaba con un vestido rojo con pelusa blanca en la parte inferior, Rastrillo y Masky asintieron a lo dicho. También llevaban sombreros de Santa.

Jeff irrumpió en la cocina.

— ¡Ray! —Ray dio un grito y se apartó de la sudadera con capucha que había estado besando.

— ¿S-sí Jeff? —Llevaba la misma ropa que Iz, y en la mano la capucha de la sudadera roja.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?! —Ray se encogió de hombros—Pregúntale a Slendy, tal vez quería cogerte en un vestido—Ray rió.

Jeff salió en busca de Slenderman.

— ¡Slendy! —Slenderman apareció de la nada con su traje habitual, con la mínima diferencia de un lazo rojo. Su rostro se sonrojó un poco.

— ¿Has tomado mi ropa? —Slender negó con la cabeza.

Jeff buscó arriba y abajo su ropa, pero no pudo encontrarla.

—Jeff, relájate, el vestido se adapta a ti—Jeff se sonrosó y Slendy sonrió. Ambos entraron a la sala donde todos estaban.

Pasaron a ver sus regalos. Jeff llevó sus nuevos regalos a su habitación, recibió dos vibradores de diferente tamaño, lubricante, una nueva sudadera, un nuevo cuchillo, dinero en efectivo y un juego.

Slender en silencio se coló en la habitación de Jeff y lo envolvió con su brazo. Jeff dio un grito de asombro, el más pequeño podía sentir la polla dura como roca frotarse en su espalda baja.

—Realmente parece gustarte verme en este vestido—gruñó Jeff.

—Sí~—Jeff gimió sintiendo un tentáculo frotar su muslo.

Jeff fue clavado en la cama en cuestión de segundos. Jeff movió las caderas golpeándolas con las de Slender, dándole un gruñido seductor a Slendy.

— ¿Crees que eres muy lindo, no?

Jeff le dio una mirada inocente.

— ¿Dices que no~?

Jeff dio un pequeño grito de asombro al sentir los tentáculos de Slender pasar por debajo del vestido y empezar a vagar por su cuerpo. Slendy se inclinó hacia Jeff y lo besó suavemente, pronto convirtiéndose en una batalla feroz entre sus lenguas calientes.

Slendy pasó las manos por el vestido y bajó la ropa interior.

— ¿Bragas? —Slendy levantó una ceja sin ojos visibles como sus tentáculos mientras sus tentáculos trabajaban en la ropa.

—No fue mi idea—dijo Jeff mirando en otra dirección.

—Me gusta—Slender le sonrió.

—Oh, ¡solo fóllame! —Jeff se abalanzó sobre Slendy y logró inmovilizarlo bajo él. Se dejó caer de golpe sobre el miembro de Slender, haciendo que se mordiera el labio.

—Debiste dejar que te preparara.

—Estabas tardando mucho, Ng~ Eres tan grande—Jeff movía lentamente las caderas arriba y abajo.

Slendy apoyó las manos en las caderas de Jeff y lo ayudó a que lo montara. Jeff gimió fuerte al sentir a Slendy golpear su próstata.

—Slendy~—Slenderman le dio un beso en los labios.

Jeff podía sentir la electricidad que atravesaba su cuerpo, cada parte de él parecía hormiguear y parecía tener un nudo en la boca del estómago. Jeff gritó el nombre de Slender y se liberó en el estómago de Slendy, aligerando poco a poco su respiración.

Cuando Jeff se volvió demasiado apretado Slendy llegó a su límite y eyaculó en su interior. Ambos jadeaban para recuperar el aliento, antes de acostarse y dormir.

**-Fin del capítulo 4-**

Este fic está básicamente completo… Pues es el último cap. Subido por la autora =/

¿Qué decir? xD Por ahora no hay conti en "Lo más oscuro"… Realmente quería acabar esto.


End file.
